1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that is foldable and unfoldable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, media players, and tablet computers, have increased in popularity. These types of portable devices typically include an integrated display device, and many of these devices include a dual display. For example, a mobile device may have two display devices coupled to each other by a hinge to form one large display, wherein the display devices may be unfolded to be parallel to each other.
Users typically desire a device as small as possible (e.g., to conveniently carry the device in their pocket), but desire a device having a larger display screen for visual satisfaction.
Thus, manufacturers of displays have developed a flexible display that is able to be used to provide a display screen that is larger than the display screen that is typically integrated in a smaller, portable electronic device.
For example, in a case of a device on which a flexible display is mounted, when the user wishes to use the device, the user unfolds a folded portion of the device to use a large screen. In addition, when the user does not use the device, the user folds the device to be smaller.
When the user is moving or carrying the device described above, the device may be exposed to various environments, such as high temperature, low temperature, and the like. An element configuring the flexible display may be difficult to deform at a low temperature, but may be easily deformed only at a certain temperature or higher.
When the user suddenly folds or unfolds the device in a state in which the device is exposed to the low temperature, damage may occur due to an element being suddenly changed while a portion of the flexible display is folded or unfolded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.